


Onsen Anime

by Tavadriel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Tag Suggestions Welcome, and it's Yuri on ice is anyone surprised, do i need to list KinAtsu if it's only mentioned once?, it's still 2-15 here, omg ifd again?, sorry it's not better, written way too late last night, yay anxiety i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavadriel/pseuds/Tavadriel
Summary: Eek, a summary.Umm, Yuuri gets a new fandom that he's embarrassed about...





	Onsen Anime

It started with the giggling.

 

Now Yuuri was a grown man, and grown men just didn’t giggle. Except he was.

 

And it was **adorable**.

 

Hearing random parts of conversations happened at odd times, with the variety of their friends spread out along multiple time zones. “Onsen, onsen,” that one Victor knew.

 

But wait, **that** couldn’t be what Victor heard. Why would Yuuri be talking about their love life to **anyone** , much less be laughing (giggling) while doing so?

 

[Love Making!]

 

What got him, in the end, to burst in was, “No, no, no Victor -” because what would Yuuri not want him, especially, to know?

 

And what did he see? What was his future husband hiding?

 

A bizarre black bird with human feet in toe shoes, dancing on a roof, with or for boys in white costumes - “Oh, is this Japanese anime?”

 

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, but that wasn’t enough to hide the red color in his cheeks.

 

“Hello, Victor!” and that was Phichit’s voice, from Yuuri’s phone. A sting of hurt – why wouldn’t Yuuri share this with **him**? “Maybe you can join us after you catch up!”

 

A groan from the still-hiding Yuuri just made Phichit laugh more.

 

“You could totally do a KinAtsu pair skate, after they -”

 

“Spoilers!” Yuuri interrupted.

 

Not deterred, Phichit continued. “Wouldn’t Victor make an awesome Aurite? He already has the hair!”

 

“I am never leaving this chair,” Yuuri muttered. “ **Ever**.”

 

“So, this is a show,” because that made the most sense. “Oh, is it one of those **naughty** ones, Yuuri?” Victor smirked. “Is that why you didn’t let me watch?”

 

 **That** got Yuuri to bolt upright. “No! How – how do you even **know** about – no, no don’t answer me!” He paused, eyes flickering away to focus on the floor. “It – it’s just really, umm...”

 

“No spoilers!” Phichit chanted. “This is only the 3rd episode, Victor -”

 

“It’s not subbed,” Yuuri told the carpet.

 

“Yes, it is, and I am sending you the links as we speak,” Phichit replied. “Let me leave you to it. Love Making!”

 

“That **is** what I thought it was!” not that Victor was ever worried about his hearing. Not at all.

 

Yuuri groaned.

 

After a few moments of silence – Victor was learning to sometimes tell when Yuuri was thinking, and not to rush even though the suspense was likely to gnaw him into pieces – came the low sound of Yuuri clearing his throat.

 

“It’s – it’s stupid, and silly; it’s like magical girls but with boys? They’re named after onsens and that’s sort of their base – no, the club office is their base, but it’s their hangout?”

 

“I like onsens,” Victor offered.

 

Another little noise. “Girls watch this. Teenage girls. Not – not grown men –”

 

“Well, Phichit does,” Victor had to chime in; this was clearly heading down an unhappy path. “Right?”

 

“Right,” softly.

 

“So can I see it?” Victor asked. “With you?”

 

Pause, almost too long, and he was almost about to take it back, but Yuuri’s eyes meet his, and the red has faded to a faint pink. “Yes.” Stronger. “Yes, Victor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add better notes later.
> 
> Blame International Fanworks Day again. That and me not able to leave YoI alone. Written under deadline and chocolate.
> 
> Takeshi didn't seem the type and Yuuko has 3 kids, so I used Phichit. This was supposed to be about the new Binan Koukou season in April, but then I looked at the times, and the first Binan hadn't aired yet before Yuri on Ice, so this is set some vague time after the series. I remembered the "they're named after onsens" and Yuuri grew up in an onsen, so why not? It might be silly but I can see Yuuri being anxious about it because anxiety is pervasive and it sucks. 
> 
> Now go watch silly anime with your fiance, Yuuri!


End file.
